Kid Icarus: Uprising
Kid Icarus: Uprising is a long awaited revival of the Kid Icarus series. It was officially announced at E3 2010 that a new Kid Icarus game would be coming out for the new Nintendo 3DS. It has taken a re-imagined 3D design of Pit and the enemies of the original NES game, though Pit and Palutena themselves are based off their Super Smash Bros. Brawl looks. Their character models are slightly downgraded from Super Smash Bros. Brawl due to the hardware limitation, but even so, the game itself seems very advanced graphic-wise for its system (Nintendo's new portable, the 3DS). Project Sora is the developer, and is planning to release another trailer. The game is still wing-deep in construction, so details are likely to change quickly. Story Still being early in development, the plot is undeveloped and it's unknown where this fits within the timeline of the series. The only trailer so far implies that it may be a sequel, with Medusa returning to attack Angel Land, with a horde of monsters and a fierce vengeance. So now Palutena has summond Pit yet again to defeat her forces and save Angel Land. From the trailer, it features a wide variety of boss enemies including the Eggplant Wizard, but it seems as though Medusa will be the main villian. Gameplay The game appears to be shoot'em up based, apparently with an upgrade system for Pit's blades as well. Pit retains the twin blade from Brawl, but they can be upgraded into more fierce melee weapons. As it can be gleaned from the trailer, there seems to be two primary modes of play. Flight Mode This resembles free-aiming flight modes as seen in titles such as Panzer Dragoon and Omega Boost, where Pit can fly in one direction and aim in another, reminiscent of the Palace in the Sky in the original Kid Icarus. But as the trailer states, Pit can only maintain flight mode for 5 minutes, after that Pits wings will burn out and he will fall. It is unknown if 5 minutes will be all the flying time that Pit will have for the entire game. He can also now battle in the air and target enemies. Land Mode This appears to be a free-roaming mode, where Pit can alternate easily between melee and ranged combat. Items Items haven't yet been identified, but judging by the trailers Pit will retain his Bow and have various blade weapons similar to the ones he uses in ''Brawl''. Also, in the trailer, there seems to be a jar-like structure that may contain items like the original Kid Icarus. Food items have also been seen during the ground portions of the game. Weapons Pit is seen using the same bow as he was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in both twin-blade and bow mode. During a flight sequence, he can be seen using a pair of claws and a hammer-like weapon. It seems as if every weapon has close and long range attacks. Confirmed Appearances Characters So far, these are the characters that have been confirmed. * Pit * Palutena * Medusa * Eggplant Wizard * Reaper Enemies A number of monsters have been seen in the trailers, including, but not limited to: * Daphne * Mick * Monoeye * Shemum * Ganewmede * Keron * Nettler * Octos * Twinbellows * Big Reaper * Hewdraw External Links The trailer On GI, proving the developers and new trailer to come. thumb|left|200px|E3 Teaser video. Category:Games